Freak 3 Malentendido
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Liam decidió que había llegado la hora de hacerle aquella proposición a su novia, todas las alarmas de Cho saltaron al mismo tiempo porque definitivamente no estaba preparada para escucharla. Regalo para Escristora.
1. En el taxi

**FREAK 3. MALENTENDIDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_He aquí la tercera parte de la historia romántica protagonizada por Cho Chang y Liam, su novio muggle. Si queréis conocer los antecedentes, os recomendaría leer "Freak" y "Freak 2. La hora de la verdad"._

_Esta historia está dedicada a __**Escristora**__ porque pidió algo parecido en el foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y no he podido resistirme a escribirlo. Espero que te guste._

* * *

**1**

**En el taxi**

Liam observó su reflejo en el espejo e intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se puso tan elegante. Seguramente había sido un par de años antes, cuando asistió al funeral del tío abuelo John. No era que los trajes no le gustaran, pero es que no surgían muchas ocasiones para ponérselos y en ese momento se sentía como un pez fuera del agua y tenía la sensación de que el chico que estaba viendo no era realmente él.

Entornó un poco los ojos para comprobar que un mechón de pelo acababa de ponérsele de punta en el cogote. Intentó amagarlo un poco con las manos, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Tampoco estaba muy acostumbrado a repeinarse como si fuera un alto ejecutivo; lo suyo era lavarse la cabellera y dejarla a su aire. Rebbeca, su mejor amiga desde siempre, solía regañarle por ser tan desastroso pero Liam nunca había encontrado razones para emperifollarse, ni siquiera cuando empezó a salir con Cho.

Esa noche era diferente porque iba a pedirle algo muy importante. Liam no era un experto en aquellos menesteres pero tenía muy claro que estaba enamorado de Cho y suponía que después de casi dos años saliendo juntos ya había llegado la hora de dar un paso adelante. De ahí la importancia de arreglarse tanto. Quería que lo que estaba por ocurrir fuera muy especial para los dos, que fuese perfecto.

Después de dedicar unos minutos más a asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio, dejó por imposible el pelo y salió de casa para subirse a un taxi. Iba a llevar a Cho a cenar a un restaurante carísimo y no pensaba pasearse por media ciudad en metro o en autobús. Incluso había pensado en alquilar una limusina porque aquello sería algo así como el culmen del romanticismo, pero su precio era desorbitado y su economía no estaba para tirar cohetes. Bastante pelado se iba a quedar con la cena de marras, aunque eso sí era imprescindible porque Cho tenía toda la pinta de ser la clase de chicas que disfrutaba moviéndose por ambientes como aquel. Se divertían mucho yendo al cine, comiendo hamburguesas y paseando por Hyde Park, pero su novia se merecía mucho más.

Recogió a Cho en el lugar habitual. Pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que se conocieron, Liam aún no había tenido ocasión de visitar su casa. En realidad, no tenía muy claro dónde vivía. Rebbeca también solía decirle que eso no era ni medianamente normal, que lo más lógico cuando estás con alguien es entrar en esa clase de detalles. Y quizá tuviera un poco de razón, pero él no prefería pensar en esas cosas porque por primera vez en toda su vida tenía una novia formal y estaba contento y prefería no andarse con suspicacias que pudieran amargarle la existencia.

Liam le había pedido que se pusiera muy elegante porque esa noche quería darle una sorpresa y se quedó pasmado cuando descubrió que ella le había hecho caso. Cho estaba preciosa con un sobrio vestido negro y el pelo oscuro ligeramente ondulado. Por un momento se le olvidó por qué estaba allí y temió no ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Si no hubiera sido por el taxista, quien carraspeó y le dedicó unas palabras de ánimo, el pobre ni siquiera hubiera salido del coche. Cuando se plantó frente a ella, lamentó profundamente no haber podido hacer nada con ese mechón de pelo. Además, tenía la sensación de que se había hecho el nudo de la corbata al revés y sus zapatos estaban hechos un desastre.

— Hola, Liam —Ella fue la primera en hablar, quizá al ser consciente de su nerviosismo—. ¡Estás guapísimo!

— No. Tú estás espectacular.

No supo qué más añadir. Por un segundo le pasó como en las películas y tuvo la sensación de que todo sucedía a cámara lenta, pero logró regresar a la realidad y ayudó a Cho a subirse al taxi. Sabía que era estúpido, pero estaba poniéndose nervioso por momentos y no quería empezar a hablar sin parar para soltar un montón de tonterías. Esa fase ya estaba superada cuando se trataba de Cho Chang y sería de idiotas volver a ella.

— ¿Me puedes decir ya adónde vamos? Tanto secretismo me está poniendo un poco nerviosa.

— Ten un poco más de paciencia. Quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero seguro que te gusta. O eso espero.

— ¿Eso esperas? —Cho soltó una risita—. No pareces muy convencido.

— Bueno, es que estoy corriendo ciertos riesgos. Es como cuando diseñas un robot de lucha y no sabes si el arma secreta que le has añadido funcionará o no.

— ¿Me estás comparando con un robot?

— Sí. Digo, no. ¡Joder!

Cho se puso a reír. Aunque Liam se sintiera muy torpe y tonto en momentos como aquel, ella siempre lo encontraba encantador. El chico podía estar hecho un metepatas de mucho cuidado, pero se ponía guapísimo cuando se le subían los colores.

— De todas formas, deduzco que no vamos a ninguno de los sitios habituales. No me hubieras hecho ponerme tan elegante para ir al cine. ¿Es posible que vayamos al teatro?

— No diré ni una palabra. Y no intentes sonsacarme.

— Si no me das ninguna pista, me enfadaré por lo de ser puesta al nivel de una de tus máquinas aniquiladoras.

Liam bufó. Aunque al principio de estar con él era absolutamente incapaz de mantener una conversación sobre los gustos personales de su novio, con el tiempo hablar de tecnología muggle se había vuelto tan normal como hablar de magia. Cho había asumido que eso ocurriría cuando decidió darle una oportunidad a ese chico y no le importaba que gente como Marietta le dijera que se estaba empezando a convertir en una muggle. Cho era feliz moviéndose entre los dos mundos y ya no podría renunciar a ninguno. Ni a Liam, por supuesto.

— Bueno, vale —Liam carraspeó e intercambió una mirada cómplice con el conductor—. Vamos a cenar.

— Eso espero, porque me muero de hambre.

— Y no puedo decirte nada más.

— ¿Cómo que no? Hasta el taxista sabe lo que has planeado.

— Es lo más normal del mundo porque tiene que llevarnos al restaurante.

Cho entornó los ojos y al mirar por la ventana reconoció una de las calles más exclusivas de Londres. Todo parecía indicar que Liam se lo había montado a lo grande y se preguntó a qué venía tanta parafernalia. El chico era de gustos sencillos y su comportamiento resultaba un tanto sospechoso.

— Falta muy poco para llegar, no sigas dándole vueltas.

La bruja bien podría haber seguido su consejo, pero toda aquella situación estaba haciendo que meditara sobre las intenciones de su novio. Estaba convencida de que Liam no haría nada como eso sin un buen motivo y entonces la garganta se le quedó seca. ¿Y si quería ir un poco más allá? ¿Y si iba a pedirle que se comprometieran de forma definitiva?

Durante un instante quiso salir corriendo. No se trataba de que no estuviera segura de sus sentimientos hacia Liam, pero no podían seguir avanzando en la relación. No cuando ella todavía tenía que confesarle cierto secretillo relacionado con varitas mágicas y escobas voladoras. No se sentía preparada para hacerlo porque no estaba preparada para perder a Liam. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que él podría pensar respecto a su condición de bruja y no quería tener que poner punto y final a su relación. ¡Merlín! Liam no podía estar pensando en aquello. Nunca jamás.

El taxi se detuvo antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Se le habían quitado las ganas de bromear y se quedó muy quieta mientras Liam salía del vehículo dando trompicones y corría para abrirle la puerta como si fuera todo un caballero.

— Ya hemos llegado.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar y, pese a todo, Cho no se desapareció en ese instante. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Liam simplemente quisiera tener un detalle con ella. Era mejor no precipitarse. Tenía que dejarse llevar, disfrutar y pasárselo bien. Sólo eso.

* * *

_Como la historia va a quedar medianamente larga y yo tengo ganas de presentar el primer capítulo, he decidido que lo voy a dividir todo en escenitas en lugar de escribir el one-shot de una sentada. A ver si así recibo más reviews. ¡MUAJAJA! Pronto tendréis la continuación, no os preocupéis ;)_


	2. En el restaurante

**FREAK 3. MALENTENDIDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_He aquí la tercera parte de la historia romántica protagonizada por Cho Chang y Liam, su novio muggle. Si queréis conocer los antecedentes, os recomendaría leer "Freak" y "Freak 2. La hora de la verdad"._

_Esta historia está dedicada a __**Escristora**__ porque pidió algo parecido en el foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y no he podido resistirme a escribirlo. Espero que te guste._

* * *

**2**

**En el restaurante**

Cho no conocía demasiados restaurantes muggles de aquella categoría, pero estaba segura de que Liam se había dejado una buena cantidad de dinero para costear esa cena. Recordó que sus padres siempre se daban un homenaje por su aniversario y visitaban un local de París muy exclusivo y muy caro. Aunque siempre regresaban haciéndose carantoñas y con cara de felicidad, también solían quejarse porque se preguntaban si merecía la pena gastar tanto para disfrutar durante tan poco tiempo. En opinión de Cho, la respuesta era afirmativa, pero en ese momento Liam le estaba dando pena. Al pobre no le sobraba el dinero, así que sus sospechas de que se traía algo entre manos se incrementaron.

— ¿Te gusta el vino? —Preguntó el chico mientras le servía otra copa—. El maître me ha dicho que es de una añada fabulosa.

Cho, que sabía algo de vinos, sobre todo si procedían del mundo mágico, degustó la bebida y asintió.

— Está muy bueno.

— Pues menos mal. La verdad es que yo no tengo ni idea y me saben todos igual.

Cho negó con la cabeza y tuvo la sensación de que Liam no pintaba nada en un lugar como aquel. Parecía un pez fuera del agua y agradeció una vez más el esfuerzo. No obstante, ella nunca había tenido la necesidad de vivir rodeada por aquella clase de lujos y prefería la sencillez de la que normalmente hacía gala su novio. Quizá en otro tiempo hubiera echado de menos experiencias como la de esa noche, pero de un tiempo a esta parte su opinión al respecto había cambiado gracias a Liam.

— El maître me ha mirado con cara rara cuando le he dicho que me daba igual un vino que otro. Creo que ha estado a punto de pegarme y todo.

— No me extraña. Debe considerar que eres un sacrílego.

— Seguro —Liam sonrió y se acercó a ella para hablarle en un hilo de voz—. Tiene un palo metido por el culo y es más snob que todos los clientes del restaurante juntos. Me pregunto de dónde lo habrán sacado.

— Vete tú a saber.

Liam agitó la cabeza y volvió a su posición inicial. Estaba esforzándose por recordar todas las cosas que le había dicho Rebecca sobre los modales que uno debía tener cuando se sentaba a la mesa, pero era bastante difícil hacerlo todo bien. Que si no hay que apoyar los codos en la mesa, que si hay que estar pendiente para que la copa de la dama no quede vacía, que si hay que doblar la servilleta y dejarla sobre las rodillas, que si hay que saber distinguir los cubiertos de pescado y de carne. Un follón que en su humilde opinión era del todo innecesario. Con lo cómodas que eran las hamburgueserías y las pocas gilipolleces que había que tener en cuenta.

— La carne está muy fresca —Dijo, señalando el filete de ternera con una salsa de cuyo nombre no podía acordarse—. El pescado también tiene buena pinta. Te gusta, ¿no?

— Todo está muy rico, Liam, no hace falta que me lo preguntes cada cinco minutos.

— Es que quiero que estés a gusto. Te he traído aquí por sorpresa y no quisiera que te sientas incómoda o que no te guste la comida o qué sé yo.

— No te preocupes, anda —Cho le agarró una mano y comprobó con cierta sorpresa que estaba nervioso. Debía ser por lo que fuera que estaba planeando. Era la explicación más plausible—. ¿Tú estás bien?

— Sí, bueno —Liam se frotó la nuca. Rebecca había dicho algo sobre no tocarse el pelo, pero era incapaz de controlarse—. Es que estoy un pelín inquieto por algo que tengo que hacer. Pero luego, después del postre.

Horror. Sus sospechas se confirmaban con cada palabra. Cho podía notar cómo las manos empezaban a sudarle y seguramente se pondría a temblar también. Tenía que encontrar una solución y tenía que encontrarla ya.

— ¿No me vas a dar una pista? —Inquirió, procurando aparentar tranquilidad absoluta.

— Cada vez queda menos. ¡Venga! Terminemos de cenar, que está todo muy rico.

Cho asintió y, aunque su merluza estaba deliciosa, no la disfrutó tanto como hubiera querido. Ni la merluza ni el helado de fresa con chocolate que se pidió de postre. Sentía el estómago más y más revuelto y sabía que la hora crucial se acercaba y era inevitable y no quería que las cosas fueran así porque antes tenía que ser ella quien diera un paso adelante. No consideraba que fuera justo dejar a Liam hacer lo que planeaba hacer sin hablarle antes de la magia y por eso recurrió a una medida desesperada.

— Voy al servicio un momento.

— ¿No puedes esperar? Quiero…

— De verdad que no puedo. Ahora vuelvo.

Besó la mejilla de Liam y prácticamente salió corriendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía dejar que Liam siguiera con eso y, aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo, tampoco podía marcharse sin más. Darle plantón a su novio sería un gesto muy feo y seguro que el pobre se sentiría herido. Necesitaba una excusa y entonces se le ocurrió una buena idea. No en vano había ido a Ravenclaw; debía ser inteligente sí o sí.

Preparándose para sonar lo más sincera posible, se reunió con Liam de nuevo. Para su absoluta consternación, tenía una cajita entre manos y estaba más pálido que un muerto. Vale. Se trataba de no dejarle hablar, sólo eso. Si era rápida y convincente, Liam no tendría tiempo ni de reaccionar.

— ¡Liam, no sabes cuánto lo siento! —Dijo quedándose en pie, a su lado—. Acaban de llamarme del trabajo y tengo que irme ahora mismo.

Si un segundo antes había parecido al borde un infarto, en ese momento Liam tenía pinta de ser la persona más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra.

— Pero Cho, tenemos que hablar.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento muchísimo, pero mi jefe dice que es muy urgente y ni siquiera puedo terminarme el postre.

— ¿No? —El chico se puso en pie y dejó los brazos caídos mientras Cho agarraba su bolso—. Puedo ir contigo.

— No, no. Supongo que tienes que ocuparte de… —Señaló al maître. Realmente le sabía mal hacer aquello, pero a veces una huida a tiempo era una victoria—. Lo siento, Liam. No pienses que te estoy dejando plantado. He intentando decirle que no podía ir, pero me necesitan.

— Claro. Vete. Y ojalá soluciones todo pronto.

— Adiós, Liam. Y perdóname.

Le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo nuevamente. Pobrecito Liam, menuda cara se le había quedado. Lo había visto derrumbarse sobre la silla y le hubiera encantado volver junto a él para darle un abrazo, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Tenían que hablar de la magia y hacerlo pronto. Había postergado esa charla durante mucho tiempo y eso tenía que acabar ya mismo. Como que se llamaba Cho Chang.

* * *

_Segunda mini-escena. Pobre Liam. A ver qué pasa en el tercer capítulo :)_


	3. En la casa de Marietta

**FREAK 3. MALENTENDIDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**En casa de Marietta**

Cho llegó a casa de los Stretton a primera hora de la mañana y se encontró con un caos absoluto. Los cuatro hijos de Marietta revoloteaban nerviosamente por la casa porque estaban a punto de partir rumbo al Callejón Diagón.

— He llegado en un mal momento —Dijo después de saludar a las criaturas, especialmente a su ahijado Maddox.

— No pasa nada, siempre es igual. ¿Querías algo?

— Venía a hablar contigo, pero puede esperar. Os puedo ayudar un rato con los niños y…

— Ni hablar —Marietta hizo un gesto enérgico con las manos, cogió un saquito rebosante de polvos flu y agarró a su marido, que hasta ese instante había estado lidiando con sus retoños para colocarles los abrigos—. Jeremy, cielo. Adelántate con los niños y en un rato me reuniré con vosotros. Cho y yo tenemos que hablar.

— Pero Marietta…

El pobre Jeremy Stretton parecía consternado, pero su mujer no se achantó y consiguió que todos los miembros de su extensa familia se reunieran de una vez alrededor de la chimenea.

— Nada de peros. Si los niños se portan mal, tírales de las orejas.

— Marietta…

— ¡Largaos!

Cho procuró no reírse cuando Jeremy puso los ojos en blanco y se resignó a obedecer a su mujer. Cogió a Maddox en brazos y fue el primero en desplazarse al Callejón Diagón, seguido de forma inmediata por el resto de escandalosas criaturas. Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido, Marietta suspiró y se alisó teatralmente la túnica anaranjada que se había puesto.

— No te imaginas cuánta guerra me dan estos caraduras, Cho.

— Pero si te acabas de librar de ellos sin parpadear.

— ¿Te crees que es así todos los días? Jeremy casi nunca me ayuda, siempre trabajando y diciendo que llega a casa cansado. Y los niños son demasiado revoltosos y no puedo quitarles ojo en todo el día. El último profesor que buscamos para ellos presentó la renuncia la semana pasada y no encontramos a nadie para sustituirle. Estamos tan desesperados que incluso nos estamos planteando la posibilidad de matricular a los niños en una escuela muggle.

— ¡Venga ya! ¿Vosotros?

Marietta y Jeremy no eran magos puristas y no tenían nada en contra de los muggles, de los hijos de muggles o de los mestizos, pero había cosas de la cultura de la gente sin magia que no entendían y no parecían querer tomarse la molestia de conocerlos mejor, así que esa idea que se les acababa de pasar por la cabeza la desconcertaba.

— Así al menos me libraré de ellos unas horas al día. Son mis hijos y los quiero, Cho, pero a veces me dan dolor de cabeza —Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Marietta se dio media vuelta y la agarró de las manos para tirar de ella y hacer que se sentara en un sillón cercano—. Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué querías decirme?

— Se trata de Liam.

— ¡Oh! Tu muggle del alma —Marietta soltó una risita y le guiñó un ojo—. Ya sabes que lo encuentro un poco raro, pero me gusta cómo se lleva con los niños. Si fuera un brujo, hasta le propondría que se convirtiera en el profesor de los chicos. Creo que es el único que puede meterlos en cintura sin tener que gritarles. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo de menos es que sea un muggle. ¿Crees que aceptaría una oferta de trabajo?

Cho podría haberle seguido el rollo a su amiga. Podrían haberse pasado horas especulando sobre el papel que desempeñaría Liam siendo profesor de unos niños brujos revoltosos y más listos que el hambre, pero no era el momento idóneo para hacerlo porque tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza. Así pues, decidió ir al quid de la cuestión porque no podía permitirse que Marietta se pasara media mañana divagando.

— Creo que va a pedirme que me case con él.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Ayer me llevó a cenar a un restaurante carísimo. Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar, sacó una cajita y…

— ¿Se echó para atrás en el último momento?

— En realidad fui yo la que no le dejé hablar y salí huyendo.

— ¡Oh! —Marietta se había quedado helada—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque no es el momento para que me pida eso. No sabría qué contestarle.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta?

— Sí.

— Siempre has querido casarte. ¿No?

— Sí.

— Entonces. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Pues que Liam es un muggle y aún no le he hablado de la magia.

— ¿Y?

Cho abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No podía creer que Marietta hubiera reaccionado con tanta tranquilidad, habida cuenta de la gravedad extrema del problema que le estaba planteando.

— ¿Cómo que "y"? Antes de plantearnos el matrimonio, Liam debería saber que soy una bruja.

— No veo por qué.

— Pues a mí me parece que es evidente.

— Tonterías —Marietta hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Si quieres a Liam y quieres casarte con él, hazlo. El hecho de que aún no haya surgido la ocasión de contarle que eres una bruja es una nimiedad.

— No puedo engañarlo de esa forma. ¿Y si cuando sepa la verdad no quiere seguir con lo nuestro?

— Pues sería un idiota. Ni más, ni menos.

Cho estaba patidifusa y no sabía qué decir. Ojalá pudiera comportarse como Marietta le estaba sugiriendo, pero Liam le importaba demasiado como para mentirle.

— Mira, Cho. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin estar tan contenta como ahora. No sé qué le ves a Liam, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por esas cosas. Lo ideal sería que sepa la verdad, no te voy a decir que no, pero si no la sabe de momento no pasa nada. Ya surgirá la ocasión.

— No quiero ocultarle que soy una bruja, Marietta.

— Pues no se lo ocultes. Díselo de una vez, que ya estás tardando.

— No estoy segura de que esté preparado para saberlo.

— ¿Y lo estará algún día? —Marietta le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado cuando pretendía animarla—. Es un muggle y flipará cuando se entere de que existe el mundo mágico. Tal vez yo no lo conozca tan bien como tú, pero creo que se tomará la noticia más o menos bien. No saldrá espantado.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Tú no?

Cho se mordió el labio inferior. Liam era un hombre de ciencia, un chico que vivía rodeado de tecnología y que nunca había dado muestras de creer en esas cosas que los muggles calificaban de sobrenaturales. Era un poco excéntrico y al mismo tiempo tenía los pies en la tierra y Cho se arrepentía de no haberle planteado el tema de la magia nunca. A lo mejor si hubiera hablado sobre el tema podría sentirse más tranquila, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar cuando Liam supiera la verdad y le asustaba la posibilidad de que quisiera dejarla. No quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

— No estés tan insegura, Cho —Marietta se puso en pie. Estaba claro que la charla llegaba a su fin y ella tenía que reunirse con su marido y sus diablillos—. Ya no eres una cría. Haz lo que tienes que hacer con decisión y enfrenta las consecuencias. En realidad es muy sencillo.

— Eso lo dices tú, que te casaste con un brujo.

— Un brujo con el que apenas había hablado antes de nuestra noche de bodas —Marietta sonrió con condescendencia y la instó a levantarse también—. Y míranos ahora, felizmente casados, con cuatro retoños y buscando al quinto.

— ¿Al quinto? —Cho se olvidó por un momento de sus propias tribulaciones—. ¡Pero si acabas de decir que tus hijos te vuelven loca!

— ¿Y qué? Maddox ya va siendo mayorcito y Jeremy y yo seguimos queriendo una niña. Hay que ponerse manos a la obra enseguida.

Cho no supo qué decir. Marietta sonrió y se acercó a la chimenea con los polvos flu ya en la mano.

— ¿Vienes?

La aludida negó con la cabeza. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y aún tenía una charla pendiente con Liam.

* * *

_Un capítulo más. ¿Reviews?_


	4. En el taller

**FREAK 3. MALENTENDIDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**En el taller**

Todo iba bien. El sistema hidráulico que le había instalado al robot elevador funcionaba a la perfección y todo parecía indicar que los fallos que estuvieron a punto de ocasionar su destrucción ya estaban subsanados. Liam había tenido que pasar toda la noche en vela para arreglarlo, pero se sentía satisfecho. Un poco cansado, pero contento por el éxito cosechado.

Miró de reojo el teléfono móvil cuando volvió a sonar. Seguramente sería Rebecca quien llamaba para regañarle otra vez. Después de la desastrosa cena con Cho, Liam había vuelto a casa y no le quedó más remedio que contarle a su amiga que las cosas no salieron como se esperaba. Como si se tratase de una broma cruel del destino, su novia había desaparecido cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso decisivo en su relación.

Muy a su pesar, Liam se sintió como el adolescente que un día fue. Sabía que era un tonto y que lo ocurrido no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con las cosas que había vivido en el pasado, pero todas sus viejas inseguridades regresaron y durante un par de horas estuvo bastante deprimido. Rebecca pensó que si criticaba ferozmente a Cho le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, pero no funcionó. Liam le colgó el teléfono y se largó al pequeño taller en el que fabricaba sus cachivaches electrónicos. Aquello sí era vida.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche e incluso estuvo a punto de electrocutarse, pero merecía la pena el sacrificio. Si incluía algunas mejoras en su nuevo robot, seguramente ganaría alguna competición o algo así. Y lo que era más importante, se mantuvo distraído durante horas y no había pensado en lo fracasado que era y en lo mal que le salían siempre las cosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de chicas.

Suspiró al pensar en lo patética que era su vida amorosa. Antes de Cho, Liam no había tenido ninguna novia formal. Había salido con un par de chicas, pero las citas siempre terminaban en desastre. Suponía que era culpa suya, por ser demasiado raro y por entusiasmarse con cosas que todo el mundo consideraba aburridas o excéntricas, pero no podía evitar ser como era. Quizá podría haber intentado cambiar en la adolescencia, pero a su edad debía aceptar la realidad. Si no encontraba a una chica que lo quisiera tal y como era, estaba condenado a la soledad eterna. No había vuelta de tuerca.

En cualquier caso, no quería hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Cho podría haberle dicho la verdad perfectamente. No era la primera vez que tenía que irse corriendo por motivos de trabajo. Liam estaba bastante seguro de que las cosas les iban muy bien y si se había decidido a dar aquel paso fue porque consideró que era el momento oportuno. ¿A qué venían ahora las dudas? Era estúpido sentirse así. Él era un estúpido.

—Hola, Liam.

Se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando escuchó la voz de Cho a su espalda. La primera vez que la llevó allí se sintió bastante avergonzado, pero ella mostró el suficiente entusiasmo como para hacerle ver que le encantaba su taller.

—Fui a tu casa, pero como no estabas supuse que habías venido aquí. Has estado ocupado.

—Sí, bueno. Tenía que arreglar el robot.

—Apuesto a que no has dormido nada esta noche —Liam dejó el control remoto sobre un tablero de madera y se encogió de hombros—. Tienes que descansar y lo sabes.

—Estaba desvelado. ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

—He podido solucionarlo todo sin problemas.

—Bien —Liam carraspeó y se animó a decir algo que nunca antes le había comentado—. Tienes unos horarios un poco raros. Tu trabajo tiene que ser interesante.

Cho nunca le había hablado de ello. En realidad, la chica era bastante misteriosa para algunas cosas, lo cual sólo conseguía ponerle un poco nervioso.

—No sabes cuánto. A lo mejor ya va siendo hora de que te hable de él.

—¿En serio?

Cho asintió y fue a sentarse a un viejo sillón en el que Liam solía descansar después de sesiones maratonianas de robótica. Tenía una expresión extraña en la cara y el chico se planteó la posibilidad de que fuera a dejarle. ¿Y si sus sospechas del día anterior no eran paranoias? ¿Y si ella también se había cansado de todas sus rarezas? Porque si debía ser sincero, no andaba falto de comportamientos extraños.

—Siento haber tenido que marcharme de esa forma, Liam. En realidad no me fui por el trabajo.

—¿No?

—Reconozco que me entró el pánico. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy bastante asustada.

Liam apretó los dientes. No quería precipitarse, pero le resultaba tan obvio lo que iba a pasar que prefería no andarse por las ramas. No había necesidad de ser delicados porque el final sería exactamente el mismo.

—No debes tener miedo. En realidad, no es tan difícil. Y no es la primera vez que me pasa, así que no te preocupes por mí.

Cho le miró fijamente y con ternura. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sonriéndole, estiró una mano y le animó a acomodarse a su lado.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Liam. Te garantizo que vas a alucinar.

—Prefiero mantener las distancias, gracias.

—Me sentiré más cómoda si te sientas a mi lado, por favor.

Liam puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que no entendía que necesitaría mantener cierta distancia física cuando le partiera el corazón? No podía ser tan insensible y, aunque ella aún le miraba de aquella manera, plantó los pies en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. No pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles. Si lo quería dejar que lo dejara y punto.

—Me imagino lo que estás pensando y no voy a romper contigo. De hecho, es muy posible que tú me dejes a mí cuando te diga lo que tengo que decirte. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Sus palabras le habían desconcertado un poco, pero siguió en sus trece.

—Anoche tuve la sensación de que querías pedirme algo, pero no podía dejar que lo hicieras sin ser sincera contigo. Liam, necesito que mantengas la calma y abras tu mente a un mundo que seguramente creas imposible.

Liam entornó los ojos y retrocedió un paso, consternado por las conclusiones que acababa de sacar.

—¿Eres de una secta?

—¡No!

—Vale, pues llámalo grupo religioso o como tú quieras

—No soy de una secta, Liam.

—Pues lo que acabas de decir suena a secta.

Cho suspiró. Sabía que sincerarse no iba a ser fácil, pero con Liam interrumpiéndola aquello podría eternizarse.

—No soy miembro de ningún grupo de esa clase, aunque sí formo parte de una sociedad bastante reducida —Liam puso cara de seguir pensando en lo de la secta, pero no dijo nada. Cho se dio cuenta de que tenía que decírselo ya y, tragando saliva, dejó que su boca pronunciara aquellas palabras—. Soy una bruja.

Liam no movió un músculo y tampoco habló. Seguramente se le estaban pasando muchas cosas por la cabeza y ninguna se ajustaba a la realidad.

—Puedo hacer magia.

—¿Y? Hay mucha gente que hace eso, no sé por qué te fuiste de esa forma.

—Porque la magia que yo hago es de verdad. Mira.

No había marcha atrás. Cho sacó la varita y, tras pensárselo un momento, apuntó a una silla y la transformó en un cómodo sillón reclinable. Debía reconocer que había hecho un grandioso trabajo pese a sus nervios, pero no era lo importante. Liam era el único que debía acaparar su atención.

Un Liam que estaba más pálido que un muerto y que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Retrocedió un poco y señaló el sillón con un dedo tembloroso.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Soy una bruja.

—Pero…

—Tenía que contártelo antes de que tú…

—¡No! No puede ser.

Había estallado. Cho se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera en ese momento serviría de mucho, así que observó a Liam mientras entraba en pánico. El pobre se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, musitando palabras ininteligibles y señalando el sillón con un dedo. Temblaba y le costaba un poco respirar. Cho quiso acercarse a él para darle un abrazo, pero no le fue posible.

—¡Joder! Necesito aire.

—Liam.

—Me voy.

—¡Liam!

Pero él no le escuchó. Salió corriendo y, aunque lo más sensato hubiera sido ir tras él para evitar que le contara a alguien lo que acababa de pasar, Cho decidió darle su espacio. Necesitaba pensar y recuperarse del impacto inicial antes de comportarse como un ser humano con capacidad de raciocinio que no estuviera cagado de miedo.

* * *

_Ya queda menos para el final. ¿Algo que decir?_


End file.
